The Surprise
by mingstiku
Summary: Rated M for later chapters.Yaoi boyxboy so don't say I didn't warn you.Lavi is bored and doesnt feel like working,so he decides it's time he started bothering the famous new couple at the Black Order.Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction so please go easy on me.**

**

* * *

**

If I owned DGM it'll prob be full of drama than action.

* * *

It was about 4 in the afternoon which meant it was time for lunch.

Allen Walker just got back from a mission and was hungrier than ever.

He rushed to the dining hall, his hunger blinding him, otherwise he'd never find it, to find who he considered god at the moment: Jerry.

Allen ran over to Jerry so fast he didn't notice that he had accidentally made someone drop his food.

A certain someone who had been in a bad mood all day because he couldn't find his Moyashi who was supposed to tell him that he's back.

"Good afternoon cutie! what can I make for you today?"

Jerry said knowing that he has to make everything he has ever cooked before .Yes it was that serious.

As Allen was ordering every edible item alive, Lavi came into the dining hall and immediately noticed a struggling ebony-haired exorcist trying to wipe some soba off his shirt.

"YUU-CHAN!! do you need help?"

"Leave me alone baka usagi. and don't call me by my first name."

"aww your just mad 'cuz u dropped your soba, don't worry, I'll get you another one."

"No you won't ,don't you DARE order something for me, and some baka made me drop it." Kanda said as he was glaring at the one-eyed bunny ,who was used to it so he just smiled and brushed it off.

" Che, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND GO TO WHERE YOU WERE INTENTIO- "

Kanda stopped as he noticed a snow haired exorcist talking with Jerry.

Lavi, who felt unease when heard silence coming from Kanda quickly turned to see where he was looking, then smiled.

He loved the fact that when it came to Allen, Kanda would stop his ranting. '_the things love do to people.. it's amazing .'_

Allen didn't even feel someone burning holes into his back because his food was all he was focusing on at the moment.

Feeling ignored, Kanda marched over to Allen and grabbed his arm, getting a tight grip on his wrist.

"K-Kanda?? what are you d!" Allen was cut off as Kanda gave him a kiss.

Kanda parted their lips quick because he did not forget that he had an audience encircling them.

"so…KAWAII!!" Lavi yelled as he used Timcanpy to record every minute of their short kiss.

Allen blushing 87 shades of red and inventing new ones, was taken in by everything.It all happened so fast for him.

"Oi moyashi, finish up eating so we can talk where there aren't any usagi's listening."

Kanda said as he was glaring at Lavi.

"H-hai "Allen said, in fear for Lavis' life.

Kanda walked out and a couple seconds later, so did Allen, yes seconds because we all know that Allen is a beast when it comes to food.

Lavi only sighed as he watched the two lovers leave. '_I miss Tyki, when Yu-chan and Allen-kun leave its always so boring here.'_

Lavi then also left the dining hall, having a very devious smile upon his face.he was up to something. he knew it. they new it. everyone new it. even Krory who is in the hospital section, far away from the dining hall.


	2. The Plan

**mmkay,i just realized i do the chapters so short -sigh- oh well.sorry for my horrible grammar**

**the day i own DGM is the day hell freezes over**

"So,what did you want to talk about?"Allen asked,they were in Kandas' room,seeing as it is probably the only room Lavi wouldn't dare to go into.

"Moyashi, you know how we hardly get to be together right? I want you to see if you can talk to komui about getting a few days off."

It was true, since Allen was now a General, he always is being sent on constant missions looking for compatible users and whatnot. When he does come back he only stays about a day,or less, he sometimes doesn't get to see Kanda at all. He never thought about it much until now.

"ok,I'll try."

* * *

Everyone was asking questions,why did Lavi order them to come into the library?the people in the room were Tiedoll, Miranda, Noise, Lenalee, Johnny, Reever, Chaoji, Jerry, Toma and some other finders. Also Bookman if you really consider him there in the corner.

"Allrighty, you guys are probably wondering why I've assembled you here,well I need you guys to help me out with my plan."

Lavi stopped to watch as people tilted their heads to the side in confusion

"ya see, Yuu-chans' been a little more cranky than usual 'cuz he don't see beansprout-chan anymore, so I thought that the night before Allen leaves again we can make 'em stay with Yuu-chan. Even if its just one night it'll at least put Yuu-chan back to his normal self. (_which I can deal with) _sooo whaddya say?will you guys help?"

Everyone agreed.

"Reever and I can distract Nii-san."Lenalee said. She loved doing things like this.

"I'll see if I can make my little Yu shorten his training that day" Tiedoll said with much content in his eyes.

"Nooo!this'll never work!what if they catch on?we'll be caught!"said a very worried Miranda

"Miranda, we're not doing a crime, we're just helping out two friends"

"Well, what can we do?"asked Toma for him and all the other finders.

"You guys just gotta keep watch on the two and everyone else,I'll need you guys to set things up,if you need anymore ideas look for them in Lenalees' doujins"

"okay!"Then everyone went to do their jobs.Lenalee all to happy that they're using her doujins.

* * *

"Hey Kanda,don't you think its a little quiet out here?"

"Tch.I dont care."

Allen looked around the dining hall.Everyone was whispering and having faint smiles on their faces.

Something was going on.


	3. Keep Quiet

**There is no way i can or do own D.gray-man,it would be awesome if i did though xD**

* * *

Jerry was in the back of the kitchen with Lenalee deciding what sweet to pick. Everyone picked the "Sweet Dessert" (1) theme for their plan but they didn't know which sweet to use.

"Hmm…how about melted chocolate?"

"that's no good, Allen-kun hates chocolate and Kanda-well, he just hates everything sweet."

"uhm.. whipped cream?"

"too over-used"

"milk?"

"milk?? what in the world??"

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

"…….strawberries?"

"with what though?"

"……." Jerry and Lenalee were stuck, sadly they couldn't think of something by themselves, and if by command Lavi steps into the back of the kitchen.

"so, do we have a dessert?" Lavi said with his usual smile, he was trying to tell the Finders to stop whispering whenever Kanda or Allen walked by because they were making it way to obvious.

"…no" both Jerry and Lenalee said, heads down.

"well we don't have to make it food related, you know, this is very hard 'cuz no one really knows what they like and if we ask them it'll ruin everything sooo…"

"…."

* * *

Allen didn't like this, this sudden silence that fell over the room as he entered. Everyone would turn away from him and start whispering something and would leave the room after that.

_'why is everyone avoiding me?'_

Allen looked around the library and saw Miranda reading a book with no title, from what he could see, she was giggling to herself.

"Miranda? May I ask you something?" Allen tapped on Mirandas shoulder.she jumped up from the sudden touch.

"A-Allen-kun?? w-what're you doing here??"

"what's going on with everyone? Why are they avoiding me?"

"u-uhmm, I-I don't know what your talking about, I'm sorry I got to go" Miranda closed her book and got up from her seat but before she could leave Allen grabbed her hand making her both blush slightly and get even more nervous.

"Please tell me"

"…."Miranda couldn't stand it anymore, she was stuck and there was no one around to help her out of this.

She had to tell him.

* * *

It was night now, Lavi had asked everyone to meet him in Lenalees' room for another meeting.

"ok, this isn't going as we planned, and we're on a time limit here, but first, everyone is supposed to act like nothin' is happening and you guys are doing the exact opposite, I think that either Allen or Yuu-chan will catch on if you guys keep on acting like this"

Lavi, being a Bookman apprentice, is used to keeping secrets, so he acts the same as he did before around Kanda or Allen.

Miranda stayed quiet in the corner of the room, twiddling her thumbs and twitching nervously, trying to back up as far as she could.

"Miranda is something wrong?" Lavi said,noticing her backing away from the group.

"………I-I…kinda…t-told Allen-kun about our p-plan…"

**A/N**

**sooo sorry for the really short chapters!! i promise the next one will be long,really!! just you wait..**

**im running away from the smut,i still dont have the courage to write it but i cant run away from it forever,eventually i will have to write it,but anyway yes,i made Miranda ruin everything by telling Allen-sama,but dont worry, that doesnt mean the plan isnt going to continue..now if Yuu-chan found out,thats another story..xD**

**(1)its what i call it when using food in bed.**


	4. Help Us

**a/n ok i lied,this chap. isnt long but just deal with it,i'll do a long one sooner or later,just be patient...**

**this will be the last time im doing a disclaimer, I DONT OWN NOR WILL I**

* * *

"YOU WHAT??" Lenalee, Lavi and everyone else said staring at the fragile woman.

"w-well, I-I tried t-to leave but uhmm h-he wouldn't l-let me and if I tried to lie, h-he would quickly see through it soo…"

"…." Lavi sighed, then started thinking.

'_Maybe this isn't so bad as we're making it seem…'_

Everyone turned their heads toward Lavi, who was deep in thought. Some Finders wondered why Lavi wasn't chewing Mirandas' ear off for blowing their secret.

"Lavi?" Lenalee said. Lavi looked at her, then smiled.

"I was thinking..maybe we can get Allen to help us?.."

"HUHH??" Everyone looked at Lavi as if it was the end of the world.

"Well think about it, Allen knows a lot of stuff about Yuu-chan that we don't, he can also tell us what is the best theme to choose.. so whaddya say?" Lavi said, still smiling eagerly.

Everyone looked at each other, then looked at Lavi and nodded their heads in agreement.

Miranda in the back was shocked that they managed to turn her snitching into a positive and that she was actually not getting scolded at, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Allen laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Miranda has told him earlier that day.

'_Its sweet what they are doing but it'll never work'_

He sighed and turned his head, looking at the door.

'_Then again, I thought Kanda and I wouldn't work out but we're still together'_

He turned his head back to face the ceiling when someone knocked on his door.

"Beansprout-chaannnnn!! I know you're in there, open up!"

Allen sighed, got up and opened the door to Lavi, only to get glomped by him.

"ALLEEEENNN!! I was wondering if you can help us with our plan??"

Okay Lavi was waaayyyyy too hyper, and had poor Allen in a death/bear like hug.

"If I do,will you let go of me?!" Allen said, about to lose his breath.

"yupp yupp" Lavi said, loosening his grip on Allen until he saw him nod then, fully letting go.

"I can't save you if Kanda finds out that this was **your **idea" Allen warned.

"He wont 'cuz no ones gonna tell him" Lavi replied, smiling almost deviously.

Allen sighed, looking past Lavi to the door, watching his golem fly out of his room.

'_I guess he forgot about Timcanpy'_

Allen then looked back at Lavi and smiled.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"ok, right now all we want you to do is act like nothing's going on"

"of course"

* * *

Timcanpy flew around until it found Kandas' room and starting bumping continuously at his door.

-bump-

"…."

-bump-

"…….."

-bump-

"…………." Kanda got up from his bed, pissed off that someone interrupted his sleeping.

He opened the door and Timcanpy flew in and started flying around his head.

"Che, Moyashis' golem, what it is?"

Timcanpy opened its mouth and showed Kanda the footage of Lavis plan.

When it finished Kanda got an idea and smirked.

'_I'll play along..for now'_

* * *

The next day was just like before, Finders were gossiping about the flirting going on between a certain exorcist who misses "Eliade" and another (take your guess), Lavi ranting on how he misses his Tyki, Lenalee was asking Allen to do her favors, Jerry cooking happily for people,and Kanda training. He and Allen would get to be together for a little while until Lenalee or Lavi came taking one of them somewhere.

No one knowing that now both Allen **and **Kanda knew whats going on.

**A/N again kk my birthday is tomorrow so if it turns out nice i'll give you some smut,if not you'll just have to wait until i get to that part in this story xD**

**hopefully next time it'll be a long chap.**


	5. Jealousy

****

A/N kk, my birthday was a bust, not just saying that to get out of writing smut, so after a week of being despondent I have returned with chapter 5!! XD I like this one 'cuz its a little longer than the other ones , but I also don't like this one cuz I mentioned Lenalee way too much and I hate her with all my might.XD

Slight ooc in this one??

Allen was bored, he had no one to talk to, nothing to do, everyone was either on a mission, doing an errand for Komui, or out in town buying stuff.

He didn't want to continue resting so he just walked mindlessly through the halls until someone tapped him on the shoulder. he turned around.

"Allen-kun? What are you doing?"

"Hi Lenalee, I don't really have anything to do so I'm just, uh, walking around"

"oh..well, do you want to go to the town with me and see the festival going on?"

Allen stared at her, shocked that no one told him about this, but smiled nonetheless.

"sure,I'd love to"

Lenalee smiled back and they left.

* * *

The festival was quite small, and it was being held in the part of town no one goes to.

There was livley music being played and people dancing around while other people bought masks and sat on the edge of the water fountain watching the other people party.

Allen and Lenalee watched the kids dance around and laugh.

"So,Allen-kun, hows it like,being a general and all?"

"it's ok, It's fun to travel around but I'd rather stay here."

Lenalee felt a bit of remorse on bringing up that subject.

_'he misses everyone already its best not to remind him that he has to leave again'_

Allen and Lenalee kept walking around, smiling and laughing, having fun. They stayed there all day, and when it hit around 11 Allen was exhausted.

Allen frowned and stopped walking, then turned to Lenalee.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, but I want to go back to headquarters"

"Oh ,ok Allen-kun"

Allen and Lenalee walked back, not knowing that someone was silently following them.

"Che"

* * *

When they got back, the Black Order was still pretty empty and boring.

Lenalee went to go check up on her brother and Allen was going to go to his room.

Was.until someone pinned him against the wall in the empty hallway.Allen looked at his attacker and was both scared and relieved that it wasn't someone else.

"K-Kanda??"

"Why were you with Lenalee today?"

"sh-she invited me to go to the festival with her,um, what's wrong?"

Allen stared at Kanda,who was mumbling something about a stupid woman and festivals.Kanda snapped out of it and lifted Allen higher off the ground while still pinning him to the wall.Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist as not to fall.

"It's my fault, Moyashi, for ignoring you"

Allen just stared at him,did Kanda think that he liked Lenalee?

"what? Kanda do you th-!" Allen was cut off as Kanda kissed him. Allen kissed back,letting Kanda's tongue enter his mouth,not even giving up a fight for domniance.

Allen moaned into his mouth,how long has he felt Kanda's lips on his? he missed his taste.

They continued kissing until they were gasping for air,Kanda was then unbuttoning Allens shirt,but Allen stopped him.

"I'm sorry,but I'm too tired,I'll make it up to you though."

Kanda just che'd and kissed Allen one more time, but this time quick, then gently put Allen down.

"oyasumi Moyashi"

Kanda walked to his room and Allen went the opposite direction,he felt bad but he wasn't lying,he really was tired.

'_I'll make it up to him tomorrow' _he thought then went into his room to sleep.

* * *

Lavi stepped out from his hiding place in the hallway and went over what just happened.

"Hmm…I cant let Allen and Yuu-chan get together until the big night,but if I try to stop them I'd surley get Mugen to my throat…"

Lavi left to his room still pondering on what to do.

* * *

The next morning was quiet,it seems as though a whole chunk of people were missing.

Allen thought that some people went to those 'meetings' Lavi does but, Lavi was with him here at the dining hall.

So where was everyone?! The only people with Allen were Lavi and Lenalee.

Allen looked around,the finders were still there,as well as the other exorcists and generals, but there was still this dead silence, not even Lavi was talking!

Allen just thought that they really had nothing to talk about and continued eating while thinking.

Ok, by 'everyone' he meant Kanda.why wasn't Kanda here with them?surely he had finished his training by now,so where was he?

"Hey guys,have you seen Kanda today?"

"uhm nope"

"no.."

Allen,Lavi, and Lenalee then heard a loud thud and crying from where the generals were sitting.

"OMGMYYUUKUNISGONEFOREVEROHNOESOHIKNEWTHISWASGOINGTOHAPPENOHWHYYYYY??"

Tiedoll,obviously listening to Allen's short conversation,had his hands in his head,sobbing on the table.

Lavi chuckled and got up to pat him on the back.

"Yuu-chan's probably in his room,he wouldn't leave us."

'_at least not without Allen '_

Tiedoll turned to Lavi.

"You really think so?"

"of course,Yuu-chan is probably on his way here right now"

And, as if by command ,Kanda walks in,goes to Jerry,dodges the unsuccessful glomp attack from Tiedoll,orders his Soba, and walks to the table where Allen and Lenalee are.

Lavi joined them again when he saw Kanda sit down and started eating the rest of his food.

"so Yuu-chan,what took ya' so long to get here??"

Kanda glared and unsheathed Mugen and pointed it towards Lavi.

"Dont call me by my first name,baka usagi"

Lavi put his hands up as a sign of peace and just smiled.

After everyone has finished eating Kanda got up to leave,he turned to look at Allen,then nudged his head toward the door, indicating Allen to follow him.

Allen followed until they have gotten to Kanda's room,he stopped and looked at his lover.

"Kanda?"

"hn,you said you were going to make it up to me right?"

Kanda smirked.

Allen gulped.

**#2 A/N Two words: EPIC FAIL.XD**

**REVIEW!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE!! XD**


	6. That Damn Ribbon

**A/N I was wrong, _this _is the chapter to which I fail at. Alright,I'll admit, I'm doing a lot of not needed self-bashing, but It's true this time. I fail soo much, I didn't want to upload this here 'cuz it's that bad. Well, It seems I still did anyway so, try to enjoy. **

* * *

Kanda dragged Allen out of the dining Hall, ignoring the others protests.

"K-Kanda, wait! Can't I make it up to you at some other time?"

"Tch. Hell no Moyashi."

When they reached Kanda's door, Kanda let go of Allen and stepped back.

Allen, shocked that he was released from the older mans grip so soon, just standed there, no longer taking the silence.

"Kanda?"

After waiting a couple more seconds, Kanda pulled Allen into a kiss, mouths never parting as the raven-haired Exorcist opened the door and led Allen inside.

Kanda brought Allen onto the bed, pinning him down with one of his hands, pushing closer to the boy, deepinning their kiss.

Allen was too into the kiss to even notice that he was moved and finally, when their lips parted panting for much needed air, he took in his surroundings and started to panic.

"Kanda! I said not now!"

"Hn, you didn't leave."

"W-what?"

"I let go of you at the door and you didn't leave."

Allen fet his blush fading into an even darker shade of red.

"b-because I-I.." Allen couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

Come to think of it, why did Allen stayed?

He was given way more than enough time and space to leave back to the dining hall, so why didn't he? Was it that he probably couldn't take it anymore and wanted it as well?

Sure, he and Kanda needed to have a "reunion" in the bed before he left, but wasn't Lavi taking care of that? And furthermore-

Allen was brought back to Earth when he felt a wet tounge trailing kisses down his neck.

Kanda continued leaving kisses down to the collarbone, opening a button on Allen's shirt each time he planted a kiss, but then stopped and looked up at Allen.

"Oi, where's your ribbon?'

"huh? It must've slipped off when you dragged me here."

Kanda smirked.

"Why was it so loose in the first place?"

"…." Allen turned away from him, trying despertaley to hide his blush.

"Were you expecting this to happen, Moyashi?"

"………"

Kanda took that as a sign to just shut up and continue, so he did.

* * *

"Lenalee, look at what I found!"

Lavi showed Lenalee the ribbon in his hands.

"hm? Oh, that's Allen-kun's.."

"aww, beansprout-chan's finally showing his messy side, ne?"

"he's probably looking for it, we should return it."

"nah, I heard that he has millions of these, exactly the same too!"

"really? well, when you see him be sure to give it to him, ok?"

"yeah ,yeah"

Lavi then went to go find where Kanda ran off to with Allen but, before so, he called up a quick meeting.

* * *

In less than a couple of minutes, every piece of clothing were discarded on the floor.

Kanda, haired untied, was sucking, nipping, and licking one of Allen's pert nipples and teasfully playing with the other one with his free hand, his other one still holding Allen down.Allen squirmed around under him, trying to suppress his moans coming up his throat, feeling his body get hotter as Kanda teased him.

Kanda then started kissing down his stomach, Allen giggling a little from the tickling feeling, then came back up to kiss Allen, distracting him momentarily as he grab a hold of Allen's shaft and starting pumping it.

"ngh.." Allen brought his hips up with each stroke Kanda gave, letting out all of the moans he had so despertaley try to surpress, eyes closed, relinquishing on the feeling of Kandas' hands doing their magic.

* * *

Lavi paced back and forth in front of the group in Lenalees room.

He was mad. Well, more like bothered. His plan was sadly sinking down, that hardly ever happens.

He turned to the group.

"Who was in charged of keeping Yuu-chan busy?"

"uhm..no one was, Lavi"

"WHAT?!" Then Lavi saw his problem, the one mistake finally appeared.

He never made anyone keep distracting Kanda while he planned everything.

_That's_ why Kanda always managed to sneak Allen away.

He had nothing to do after training in the mornings.

He knows that Allen also doesn't have anything to do.

"grr I wanted Allen to leave pleased!"

Lavi sat down on the floor mumbling to himself thinking about what to do **(1)**.

Everyone else in the room just looked at each other confused, then back to Lavi when he got up and went towards the door smiling.

"ok, you all can be dismissed, thank you guys for helping me today."

Lavi left the room and started running somewhere.

Everyone again just stared at each other lost.

"But we only said one thing to him, how was that helping him?"

"ehh I dunno, don't forget, it's Lavi. He can be a little weird at times."

"true, true."

Everyone then left Lenalees' room, herself being the last one.

"I hope Lavi isn't doing anything he's going to regret."

* * *

Allen breaths were coming out harsh and ragged, sign that he was nearing his limit.

Kanda kissed Allen deeply, exploring the insides of his mouth, loving the sounds the younger exorcist was making as he ran his hand up and down the kid's member."k…Yuu!"Allen moaned as he arched his back, coming onto Kandas' hand. Kanda brought his hand up to his mouth and licked some of Allen's essence off.

Kanda turned Allen around and told him to go on all fours, he brought one of his coated his fingers to rim of Allen's entrance then, looked up at him as a question to continue.Allen barely nodded his head, but Kanda saw it and pushed his finger inside.

* * *

Lavi stopped running when he finally reached his destination.

'_I'm just going to have to distract him myself.'_

Lavi sighed before he banged on the door as loud as he could.

"YUU-CHHANN!OPEN UP!!"

Kanda added a second finger.

"C'MON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!"

Lavi heard a faint moan come from inside.

"...Allen?"

Kanda moved his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"YUU-CHANN!!IS BEANSPROUT-CHAN WITH YOU?I HAVE HIS RIBBON THAT HE DROPPED,HE PROBABLY WANTS IT BACK."

Lavi heard a mumble that sounded like "he doesn't need it" and heard a louder moan from which he was sure was Allen.

Lavi's faced paled when he realized that he was disturbing Kanda at the wrongest time then stepped back a little.

He then ran to the dining hall in search for Lenalee and the others.

His plan was dying, fast.

**A/N**

**Yes, I'm stopping it there, xD please tell me if I should continue or just go to the next day already,kk?or just stop completely 'cuz It's that bad? thats all.**

**(1) if you haven't realized it yet, Lavi's a hardore Yullen fanboy, if he's dedicated on something, he will take it very seriously..xD**


	7. Postponed

**A/N: Hey! I love all of you who are still reading this ****I wrote this chapter out of sheer boredom in Study Hall so that's my excuse for it being so short, anyway, enjoy...XD**

* * *

The next day Lavi was both upset and even more bored.

His plan has failed and he wasn't handling it well.

He sat on the floor in the back of the library, sulking.

"Lavi, stop acting like this."

"Not until I come up with a new plan…"

"…"

Lenalee sat on the sofa next to Lavi, sighing.

She was going to say something but Miranda came up to them.

"Uhm…Lavi…I g-got an idea…"

Lavi turned his head towards the woman so fast you'd think he'd have whiplash by now.

"Really? Tell me!"

"Okay, err…well, maybe…if on the night Allen-kun leaves…"

Lavi jumped up with excitement.

Lenalee gave all her attention towards Miranda, for she was intrigued as well.

"Go on Miranda-san"

"Well…we can try to let them have the wholeday to themselves and already have those things you mentioned before in Kanda-kun's room and let them have a good time…"

There was a silence for a minute then Miranda started panicking.

"SORRY! I'm sorry! That was a horrible idea! Gomen!"

Lavi watched for a couple seconds as Miranda kept begging for forgiveness then placed a hand on her head.

"No! That's a wonderful idea Miranda! I'm going to go tell everyone else! Lenalee, go and tell Allen the change of plans and don't forget to tell Komui!

Lavi then skipped out of the library happily to find everyone.

"The plan lives!"

* * *

Allen walked into Komui's office, upset that he has to leave already, he didn't even notice Lenalee walk out.

He walked up to the desk and smiled.

"So, Komui-san, since I'm leaving tomorrow and all I wa-"

"You're not, you're leaving next Friday."

"Eh? Really?"

Komui smiled at him, reassuring him that it was no joke. "Yup."

"Thank you, Komui-san" Allen contently sighed and walked out of the room searching for a calender.

* * *

Kanda rushed into Komui's office, busting into the room, waking the Supervisor up.

Komui blinked the sleep out of his eyes the laid back on his chair.

"Kanda-kun, do you need anything?"

"Moyashi's staying until next Friday?"

"Yes…"

"Can you give me a mission on that day?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Can you do it or not?"

"Uhm…I'll see what I can do."

"Che…fine."

Kanda walked out of the room, stopping to sigh.

He was intentionally going to stay but finding out that Allen was going to stay a couple more days he looked at his calender and paled, knowing that he had to leave.

Not because he was tired of seeing the younger exorcist, but because he doesn't have a gift.

He also doesn't want to deal with a very sad, emotional Allen.

* * *

Lenalee walked into the Dining Hall, immediately spotting Allen's white hair from the crowd, and walked over to him.

Allen looked up as Lenalee sat down and gave her a warm smile.

"Lenalee, would you go into the town with me?"

"Sure thing Allen-kun, but first, I would like to tell you that the new, refined plan is going to happen next Friday."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I was hoping that Yu-anata and I can spend the whole day out of the Order, sort of, like a date, that day."

"Why that day? Because you're leaving?"

"No, Well..it's because..that day is our anniversary."

**A/N ok, I have an idea for the next chapter so I'll get started on it later...REVIEW! XDDD**


End file.
